Truth or DareHogwarts Style
by LoveLetters
Summary: It's just another Hogsmeade weekend. There's nothing to do and it's rainy. So what happens when several choice Hogwarts students get together in the Shrieking Shack for a hearty game of Truth or Dare?
1. Boredom Sets In

Title: "Truth or Dare"

Rating: PG-13...for language and the like...

Summary: It's just another Hogsmeade weekend. There's nothing to do and it's rainy. So what happens when several choice Hogwarts students get together in the Shrieking Shack for a hearty game of Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create any of the characters in the story. They are sole property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One: Boredom Sets In

"I thought Hogsmeade weekends were supposed to be _fun_." Ron Weasley stated after gulping down the last of his butterbeer.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all slumped over their table at Three Broomsticks, bored out of their minds. Hermione had managed to finish reading every book that the Hogwarts library had to offer, and thus, hadn't a book to amuse herself with. Harry drummed his fingers on the table, thinking of something that they could do.

"Say...why don't we go up to the Shrieking Shack. Doubt anyone would think to go there. We could have a bit of fun exploring." Harry suggested.

Hermione and Ron shrugged. Having nothing better to do, they traipsed out of the bar and toward the Shrieking Shack, running smack into Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Sorry, guys. Where are you headed? We're bored out of our minds." Ginny said, hoping that she could be included for once.

"We're going up to the Shrieking Shack to see if there's anything worth doing up there." Harry told them.

"You should come with us. Might be a bit more fun with more people." Hermione said.

"That sounds great! Hang on, I'll find Dean." Ginny offered, running off.

At that point, Parvati and Lavender came along, looking as bored as everyone else. Ron waved and asked them if they would care to join them, blushing as he looked at Lavender.

"Isn't it...well...aren't there ghosts?" Lavender asked.

"So? They're all over Hogwarts, what's the difference?" Neville said, trying to be brave.

"It's not haunted." Hermione told them, rolling her eyes.

Ginny came back with Dean, Seamus, and Marietta Edgecombe, who had worked up a pash for Seamus.

"Let's get going, then. We have plenty of people." Harry said, beginning to walk toward the shack.

"Wait!" Marrieta replied, "Cho's coming!"

Harry froze for a moment, then turned and waited with everyone else. Cho ran to catch up with her friend. She joined the group, breathless, and said, "What's going on?"

"We're headed up to find some fun at the Shrieking Shack." Luna informed her.

"Yes, and we're running out of time, so can we go now?" Ron asked impatiently.

So the group walked off to the Shack. Along the way, Draco Malfoy and his two idiot cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, joined them silently. They, too were bored with listening to Pansy Parkinson's idle chitchat about...herself. If getting away from her meant joining Pothead's crew, so be it.

Upon entering the Shrieking Shack, the group looked around for a bit. And, finding nothing worth exploration, looked at each other expectantly.

"So what now?" Neville asked.

Draco was quick with his answer.

"Anyone up for some Truth or Dare?"

A/N: Should get interesting...ya think?


	2. The Games Begin

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I wasn't with a competent computer. I'll update as much as possible. Thank you all for the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them!

Chapter Two: The Games Begin...

"All right," Draco said, taking charge, "I'll go first."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Ron edged behind a chair, desperate not to be victimized by Draco Malfoy.

"All right, Weasel, truth or dare." Draco said, smirking.

Ron thought for a moment, weighing his options, "Dare."

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle, looking very smug. Ron's face turned a deep shade of red as he waited for the inevitable.

"I dare you to serenade Loony Lovegood." Draco declared.

Ron gulped and turned purple. He took a deep breath and went over to Luna, who was twiddling her thumbs and looking up at the ceiling in a dreamy sort of way, as if she didn't know what was going on...or that she even cared.

"Come on, Weasel, we're waiting." Draco taunted.

Ron took Luna's hand and began to sing "Said I Loved You, But I Lied" by Michael Bolton. His voice cracked with every other word. Marietta Edgecombe let out a high pitched giggle that she turned into a cough. Parvati's knuckles were in her mouth, Lavender held up a pillow to hide her face. Seamus and Dean were snorting. Ron got very into his serenading, closing his eyes, getting down on one knee, and holding Luna's hand to his heart.

"Said I (crack) loved you (crack) but I liiiiiiiieeeeed (crack, crack)" Ron sang.

Now even Luna was laughing. When Ron finished, he looked around at everyone laughing. He was especially arsed to see Hermione rolling on the floor, doubled over in laughter.

"All right, then." Ron nearly shouted, very angry now, "Hermione. Truth or dare?"

Hermione stopped giggling immediately and said, "Truth"

"Chicken shit." Draco coughed.

She glared at him as Ron thought for a moment.

"How far did you and Viktor get?" Ron asked slyly.

Everyone turned immediately to Hermione, who had turned very pink, "Well...we...snogged."

Cho and Marietta looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Lavender and Parvati squealed. Ginny, who already knew, rolled her eyes at all of them. Draco gave Hermione a playful punch.

"Watch it, Ferretboy!" Hermione snapped, "All right, Cho. Truth or dare?"

Cho chose dare.

"I dare you to snog Harry's ear." Hermione said, glaring at them.

Cho scrunched up her nose and walked over to Harry. Tentatively, she stuck her tongue in his ear.

"Erlack! Get it off!" Harry yelled.

Cho drew away, very embarrassed as everyone laughed.

"Crabbe. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...stick your head down the toilet."

Crabbe got up with a lot of enthusiasm and strode to the bathroom. Everyone heard a thunk and a splash. Crabbe came back a minute later, drenched in a slimy, smelly substance. He was licking his lips and smiling placidly. Everyone stared at each other, disgusted.

"You didn't actually _enjoy_ that, did you?" Dean asked.

"Erm. Ug...nu-no." Crabbe grunted, and sat down, looking around.

"It's your turn, you know." Luna told him.

"Oh. Right. Well...hrm. You," he said, pointing at Lavender, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...er...um..."

"GET ON WITH IT." Ron shouted.

"I dare you to roll around in the dust until you're covered in it." Crabbe said finally.

"If that's all, then." Lavender said, lying down and rolling everywhere.

She came up coughing and said, "That was the lamest dare ever. All right...Seamus. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." she thought for a moment "dress as a drag queen and snog Goyle."

Seamus promptly fainted.

A/N: Keep reviewing. If you don't then I won't go on.


End file.
